Promise
by RazzDazz
Summary: Tamaki looked for his limousine because the one in front of him was Kyoya’s. “No Suou limousine for you. I’m supposed to deliver you right to the old lady’s bedroom if need to.” Kyoya informed him somberly.


Tamaki Suou watched as the sherry glass shattered as it impacted the wall. His mate for tonight had thrown it at his direction but he ducked. He just gave the raging woman a half smile which infuriated her. She tried to scratch his face. He avoided her vicious attack easily. He sighed, why couldn't these women be more like her? Her warm, brown eyes, silky dark hair, soft lips, gentle disposition… His eyes narrowed slightly. No, they couldn't be anything like her because they weren't her.

He captured both hands in one of his, raising his mate's hands above her head, slamming her body against the wall, spreading her legs before she kneed his groin and with one free hand groped her left breast then rested his hand on her throat. She was breathing heavily, both in anger and desire. She was waiting for him to kiss her roughly. She loved it when he played rough with her. But she was in for a biggest disappointment. He only kissed her forehead like a big brother, released her hands and bodily hauled her over his shoulder.

She smiled thinking that he would bring her to the bedroom for some fun. Her hopes were dashed when he opened the door out of his penthouse, he dropped her like she was a sack of potatoes, shoved her coat, handbag and shoes at her. His eyes shifted to one familiar face with cool onyx eyes that showed the person was neither surprised nor happy at the scene presented before him. The black eyed man entered silently and swiftly into his domain.

The angry woman was angry and screamed while kicking the door calling Tamaki colourful names. He couldn't care less. He didn't care at all. The visitor glanced at the stained wall. He looked at the shattered glass on the floor. He walked towards the balcony, looking at the moon. Tamaki followed the man, and he leant against the balcony with his arms folded on his bare chest. He too gazed at the moon. Neither talked, they just stood watching the moon.

"You treat women like trash," Kyoya Ootori spoke first without looking at his best friend. "When have you become so irresponsible, Tamaki?"

"Is that all?" Tamaki asked softly, yet his amethyst eyes glittered in displeasure in the moonlight.

"No," Kyoya continued, "your grandmother asked my help to come get you." He turned sideways to look at Tamaki. His eyes narrowed in slight irritation. "She'd sent word to you in numerous ways and forms but there weren't any response from you. She wants you to come back to Japan. She's ill and wants to see you."

"See me?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow, "There's no need for that now. She had ample time to see me, or even talk to me. I'm nothing to her but a nuisance that my father had 'coughed' up." He curled his lip in disgust, "Now that my father's dead and I'm gone for good from the second mansion, I'm giving her plenty of room to herself. That's what she wants after all."

"Have you not heard a single thing I've said?" Kyoya's lips thinned in annoyance, "She's sick."

"She's only sick." Tamaki looked bored, "The old woman's an immortal. She'll live forever, so she could control everybody.

"You're wrong," Kyoya shook his head, "she's very ill. She has cancer."

Tamaki blinked as if it was nothing. "Well, why does she need me? She has another heir, hasn't she? I'm sure the person would only be too happy to be by her side."

"He's from her side of the family. So it's distant and compared to you who's of direct Suou bloodline. You've the upper hand." Kyoya looked at him surprised, "Besides, your cousin died in an accident a week ago. He was trying to avoid a drunk driver. His car skidded, went over a ravine and was completely wrecked."

"She's also a matriarch. Anything can change." Tamaki glanced at his best friend, unfazed. "Even if she remembers that I'm a Suou." Then looking unperturbed he continued, "I'm just a substitute." He wagged his forefinger, "I'll not be forced into something that'll only benefit her."

"You're wrong again," Kyoya stared at his friend. He could not believe that Tamaki had completely lost his positive disposition. He'd changed drastically. He knew the change was caused by his father and grandmother. Tamaki came to know the whole truth and became someone who cared nothing for himself or others. "She wanted you to marry Éclair so you could meet your mother."

"That I know," Tamaki scoffed, "but that was for the benefit of an alliance. Her idea to increase wealth! I'm not in love with Éclair. Even if I did marry Éclair, my mother couldn't be saved. She died in a poor house before I could shower her with everything I've got because she worked herself to the bones as someone's servant. While I was in Japan with all the luxury bestowed upon me, my mother's livelihood was the opposite of mine."

"How could I be happy Kyoya? I displayed a happy façade at school but I'm bleeding here," Tamaki thumped his chest with a fist. "When I'm alone in that bloody mansion, in which even my father doesn't always set his foot in, I'm at a loss. I kept thinking, why couldn't my mother be here too. It's too big for one person. My father could've saved her but he didn't. He didn't want to defy his mother. He didn't want to lose the millions. Damn it! Kyoya with the millions he could've brought my mother to Japan."

"Set her up for life, buy a small flat if he didn't want her to be in that second mansion with me because than grandmother would raise the dead. Anything was better than letting her rot in that place. He knew of the deal but he didn't do anything to prevent it. She was an only child and her parents died with a ton of debts due to her father's bad investments. The money was used to clear her family debts. There weren't a franc left in her name. My father doesn't love her."

"If he did he would've seen to her welfare no matter what!" He paused then with clenched teeth, "The thing that frustrates me is that she's still married to him. Doesn't that count for him to take care of her in sickness or health? And for richer or poorer till death do they part? The old woman doesn't believe in compassion. She didn't even approve of Haruhi. She reminded Haruhi that she was nothing but a servant for the Suou household! Well you know the rest. She's doing it again. Just like my parents! She preferred misery for us all because she's a malicious woman with a black heart cold as ice or better yet, she hasn't one to begin with. That makes her an excellent akuma, don't you think?"

"Listen to yourself," Kyoya glowered, "you're set in your hatred towards your grandmother that you've become the very person you hate most." Kyoya turned around and before leaving, "you promised your mother something before she died in your arms. Do it for her sake. You owe her that much." He took out something from his coat pocket, "I'll be waiting for you at Charles de Gaulle tomorrow."

He slipped the ticket into Tamaki's brief waistband. "I don't see any difference between you and your father. If you cared enough for her, you would've acted and not whine about it." He pushed Tamaki aside, "You were admired as 'the prince,' now you're just 'the coward.' Then he left a stunned Tamaki who stood staring at the moon.

_**Outside Narita Airport… a black limousine was waiting for…**_

Tamaki looked for his limousine because the one in front of him was Kyoya's.

"No Suou limousine for you. I'm supposed to deliver you right to the old lady's bedroom if need to." Kyoya informed him somberly.

The blond nodded in acceptance and entered into the limousine. He hadn't brought any luggage, only himself, his passport and wallet. They travelled in silence. Each delved in their own thoughts. The main house looked like his grandmother. Forbidding, severe, domineering, cold, impenetrable, grey fortress… He detested it instantly. He was glad that he'd spent his youth in the second mansion. Kyoya stopped when they reached the huge staircase.

"I'll depart now." Kyoya turned but looked back, "Good luck." Then he walked out of the door.

Tamaki looked up, dread etched in his handsome features. He was startled to find another familiar face looking down at him. The person was Haruhi Fujioka. She looked good, although she wasn't your classic beauty but was pleasant to the eyes. She came down the stairs. Her eyes were fixed on his face as his were on hers. It had been a long time since they'd graduated from Ouran. He heard that she was a practicing lawyer and a part time business law lecturer at a community college.

"Why are you here?" He looked at her curiously.

"I'm your grandmother's solicitor." She replied.

He remembered the terms his father had stipulated in her Ouran fullboard scholarship. Once she passed out as a lawyer and had practiced in one of the top legal firms for two years, she would then be working for the Suou group of companies as their legal advisor for five years. Nevertheless, he smiled at her as she stood before him looking at him with her soulful brown eyes. Up close, she was better looking and smelled of honey and roses. He loved that smell. He'd missed that smell. He'd missed them. He'd missed especially her. She didn't return his smile.

Instead she hit his arm, "Running away doesn't solve anything. It just deepens the wounds. Let bygones be bygones. You've done it before."

"I'm no prince. I didn't run away. I walked away." He turned his head away from her. "I did it because it was easier living in denial."

"You're doing it again. Stop turning away." She held his face with both her hands, "You did it because you love your family. You did it in pursuit of happiness. Isn't that the motto of our club? 'Happiness shared is happiness gained.' You prepared a place for those aimless souls to regain their purpose in life. In doing so, you've also helped us. A noble gesture, a simple concept yet could shake tough foundation. Do you know why we stood by you? It was because of this," She placed her palm on his chest. "They might not know you well but we do. Don't turn away. Not now. She's no one else but you."

"You're wasting your time." He furrowed his eyebrows, "She doesn't need me or anyone else. People are nothing to her but chess pieces, and a trap for me to do her bidding." He tapped his foot, "A mistake I've made by coming here."

She caught his coat lapel, "It wasn't a mistake." She tapped his chest with her palm twice, "You want this animosity to end just as she does but are too stubborn to admit it. Don't you get it?"

"Why do you care?" He asked softly.

Her gaze flickered, than she smiled slightly, "Because I do, very much indeed." She placed her palm on his left cheek lovingly.

He stared at her. Her touch affected him. It moved him. She blinked and reacted. She pushed him to climb the stairs, "Go to her. She's waiting for you."

He adhered to Kyoya because he'd mentally shaken him. If anyone else, he would've given them a shiner or two. He adhered to Haruhi because she'd made him see the importance of letting go and to come to terms with the past. If it was other people, he would've cared lesser or none at all. He adhered them both because they were closest to him. They were like his family and more than his own family. In fact, they were his family. For his dearest friends he would face the old dragon lady.

He was in front of the door. He raised a hand but paused in mid-air. He flexed his hand and took a deep breath. He knocked thrice while exhaling, "Excuse me, I'm coming in."

The room smelled of his grandmother. Musty and ancient, also there was another unbecoming smell. It was the smell of decay which was associated with grim illness and impending death. The nurse left the room, he bowed in gratitude. He stood at the foot of her bed looking at his frail grandmother. Once she walked the earth like a majestic, fearsome dinosaur. And she was going out like one too, wiped out completely from the face of the earth by a catastrophic event.

"Come here," she rasped in demand.

He remained expressionless, yet his eyes glittered in displeasure at her command. He wasn't a dog. He stood where he was looking at the ashen bag of bones.

"Are you deaf, boy?" Her voice was louder, "Gaijin half breeds are insolent…"

He'd have enough of hearing the words 'gaijin', and 'half breed' from her. He turned to leave the room but at the faces of Kyoya, Haruhi and more so his mother's suddenly flashing before him, he stopped. He made a U-turn and strode devoid of anger towards the side of the bed. He took off his coat, unbuttoned his baby blue shirt, rolled his sleeves to his elbows and kissed his grandmother's forehead before sitting at the edge of his grandmother's queen sized bed. His grandmother's eyes widened in shock as he took her hand and kissed it tenderly. She was so stunned that she forgot to retract it from his grasp.

"A true Japanese wouldn't display emotions to someone they love. Gaijins do," He placed her hand on his chest. "And true Japanese wouldn't abandon those in need of them no matter how painful the situation is for them."

Her hand stilled on his chest, than it trembled slightly. Her eyes suddenly misty but she blinked them away. He smiled at her. He knew she couldn't say anything. She was overwhelmed with emotion. If she spoke, she would cry. She'd rather die than cry. She would cry when there wasn't anyone around to see her shed tears. She was that kind of a person. He didn't let go of her hand. She didn't retract it from his grasp. Was it because she hadn't the strength to do so? He looked at her, her stern features softened. No, she didn't want him to let go of her hand.

"Your mother was a very genteel person." She finally spoke softly, "She'd brought you up well."

It was heaven to hear her speak. It was all that he needed to hear. And something else she'd informed him that made him smile at her suggestion.

"Never let go of the woman who cares deeply for you."

His grandmother's suggestion was the same as his mother's. He'd fulfilled his promise to his mother. He'd bridged his relationship with his grandmother just as his mother had wanted. Now he would fulfill both his grandmother's and mother's wishes for a future with the one he loved.

THE END

**A/N: Someone msged me, "Why did you take PROMISE off FF?" My humble reply was, "It was sad." The person's response was, "Well, put it back on!" So, to that person... "My humble gratitude." This fic was my second TAMA/HARU. The first was VELVET and it wasn't that good either so it was slotted in POSSIBILITIES R SERIES. I don't know when I'll have the courage to write another TAMA/HARU fic or HIKA/HARU. The plots just don't seem to come together like KYO/HARU or NEKO/HARU or KASA/HARU. This is a truly sad phenomenon for me.**


End file.
